


Wrong Place, Right Time

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Purgatory, Dean in Purgatory, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Dean Winchester, Porn, Porn With Plot, Purgatory, Requited Love, Romance, Romantic Angst, Sex, Smut, Team Free Purgatory, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in Purgatory with no way out that they've found yet, Dean finds himself caught between an unconventional friendship and denying what he feels for Castiel. What else is new? He's been in denial for years but being trapped there keeps forcing it all to the surface of his mind. One night, the three of them stop to rest at a lake and Benny decides it's time Dean gets to be alone with the angel. The vampire proves his worth as a friend by pushing Dean toward the one thing that can make him happy in that terrible place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly top!Dean. Castiel is submissive to him throughout once it's established that they need each other. Just so there's no confusion about what to expect.

Dusk in Purgatory was like one long, horrible acid trip, not that Dean ever dropped acid when he was alive. Okay, maybe that one time but it was just to see what it was like.

Sometimes that acid trip descended into wordless primal rutting against a tree or in some dark corner where they wouldn’t be seen. The agony of not knowing where Castiel was or how to get out built up in Dean with such ferocity that his need for relief exploded from time to time. Explosions of violence let him breathe for a few seconds. Explosions of sex let him breathe maybe for an hour or two.

There was nothing soft or gentle about it the scattered moments he and Benny fucked before they found Castiel. Nothing romantic. No emotion. Hell, Dean didn’t really even think he was into dudes. But he never slept or ate or did anything else that he took for granted when he was alive. Pounding into Benny or Benny pounding into him made him feel alive and he freely took out his frustrations in those encounters, supposing they ended up in a safe enough spot where they wouldn’t get ambushed.

Dean never told Castiel what he’d been doing when they found each other again. Frankly, seeing the angel so filthy and on edge reminded him of the strange devotion they gave one another. He felt … something … a pull in his stomach or an intense urge to protect. At times he wanted to pull him close and hold onto him during the creepy nights in that horrid place. He knew if he involved Castiel in his "stress relief", or if the angel even knew about it, all types of confused emotions would rise to the surface. They needed to focus on survival, not the ridiculous, mixed up feelings Dean had for him.

_Keep it together, Winchester._

It didn’t help anything that Benny and Castiel fought all the time. Despite all that, the vampire seemed to sense what the angel meant to the hunter. He protected Castiel whether he asked for it or not--and he never did.

More than a week after they all found each other again, they came to a clearing Dean had never seen. A lake cut through the ground, surrounded by those trees that moved and twisted with the perception of Dean's moods. A place like that might have been accompanied by singing birds or people barbecuing nearby on Earth, but there, it resembled another chapter of blood and predatory threats.

"I know this place. I've been here before," said Castiel as he strode out ahead of them. "It's safe here."

"Cas, the hell do you mean? No place is safe," Dean replied, his voice taking on the permanent bark Purgatory instilled in him.

Blue eyes faced him through months of grime and scruff. "I smited everything around here for quite a distance. No monsters are close enough to attack easily." His eyes turned toward the lake. "We should rest here for the night. Just over that ridge there is a gathering of creatures. There were too many for me to take on alone but we can do it together quite easily, I think."

"Yeah. Okay." The problem was Dean hated being still. It made them sitting ducks and it made him feel like he wasted time when he could have been searching for the doorway back home.

*****

Fire crackled at the center of the angel, the human, and the vampire, yet none of them spoke much at all. It wasn't like going to summer camp. Purgatory wasn't the place to yack about football or that hot chick in the bar, and Dean didn't know if he could ever go back to being that guy. He never stopped scanning the treeline for unnatural movement. He never put down his blade.

Benny's cold blue eyes met his over the crackling flames. He knew what they'd do to kill time and spend tension if Castiel wasn't there, but he couldn't let the angel see him in that light. He ...  _cared_. Finding Castiel again broke something in him that he hadn't analyzed yet. That took too much energy.

"I'm goin' to walk the lake. Make sure nothin's lurkin' out there," Benny said as he climbed to his feet and grabbed his own weapon.

"That's a good idea," agreed Castiel.

The vampire lumbered away from the warmth of the golden firelight, enveloped by shadows. Just before he disappeared completely, Dean jumped off the ground and caught up to him.

"Benny--"

"--Brother, you don't want me." The deep, weathered lines etched in his face deepened with a knowing smile.

Dean's breath caught in his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"We both know I was just a placeholder," he drawled in some amusement. "You don't even get it, do you? Darlin', darlin', darlin'. Go on back to the fire and make that angel food cake yours. I'm givin' you time."

"C-Cas?"

Benny laughed outright. "I ain't been human or topside in a long while but I know what I'm lookin' at here. It's all right, sugar. I got me a lady waitin' on me if I ever manage to get outta here. What we did weren't no great romance. You know it. I know it." He tilted closer, dropping his voice. "A body's a body with yer eyes closed, am I right?"

"Yeah..." Dean couldn't believe how cool he was being, like he actually did care about keeping their friendship in tact. He glanced back at Castiel sitting by the fire, oblivious, as he poked at the fire. "Is it ... Is it that obvious?"

With a wink, Benny merely scratched his beard and strolled away.

It took Dean a second to work up the nerve to go back to Castiel at the fire, knowing there weren't going to be other opportunities. Another person outside of his own muddled brain saying it out loud meant it had to be true, yet an internal battle yanked him back and forth. Purgatory certainly wasn't the place for awkward confessions or sexual encounters that _meant something_. If Castiel rejected him, then it would splinter their little survival team and it might even get them killed. The distraction wasn't a good idea. He knew it.

"Dean, come back," said Castiel without looking up. He fed the fire a new pair of logs.

The hunter hesitantly came forward.

Castiel looked up at him from the ground. "I may or may not be insane, but I'm still an angel. I can hear everything for miles."

"Oh... shit." Dean shuffled on his feet and considered bolting.

The angel, crouching and poking at the fire with his filthy trench coat billowing behind him, peered up at Dean and considered his mysteries. Even at night, or maybe even more so at night, the blue intensity in Castiel's eyes cut straight through to Dean's soul. He felt naked whenever the angel studied him that way, knowing exactly who pieced him back together after freeing him from Hell.

"You were engaging in sexual congress with the vampire," he said, so thoroughly monotone that it hinted at covering a genuine reaction.

Dean winced. It sounded like an accusation of infidelity.

"The vampire of all ... _things_." Leaning back into the dirt, Castiel averted his eyes to the roaring fire.

Unable to believe what he witnessed, Dean's brows furrowed as he slumped onto the ground beside the angel. "You jealous, Cas?"

"Don't play with me."

"I'm not," assured Dean. "I think you're jealous but I don't think you know what jealousy means. It's cool, Cas. I ... I guess I'm flattered that you're jealous. Honored, even."

"Honored?" Castiel's voice softened but his vigilance never wavered. He observed the horizon and tracked Benny's shadow patrolling the lake.

"Yep. You wouldn't be jealous if you weren't, y'know, into me."

The angel said nothing but watched Dean's profile in the flickering firelight. Dean let him without meeting his gaze. It wasn't time yet, he thought to himself. Give it a little longer for both of them to ease into it. He knew somehow that they couldn't possibly turn back even though they hadn't even touched. Living in primal conditions taught him to sense the mood in the air and he just ... _knew_.

"Protecting you is the only thing I've endeavored to do here," admitted Castiel in such a tender tone that Dean hardly recognized him.

"Finding you is the only thing I tried to do here," Dean admitted quietly.

He felt the angel sigh next to him. He fucking  _felt_ it in his bones. And it wasn't one of those dreamy girly sighs either. Castiel let go of tension and released things into the night that had plagued him for God knew how long. It occurred to Dean that he'd been looking at it from such a selfish angle. The way he felt about Castiel, the way he struggled with his identity--it didn't just affect him. It really wasn't only him who struggled. Castiel fought loving a human, knowing it wasn't accepted, just the way Dean felt loving an angel using a male vessel wasn't accepted in his world.

Then Dean felt himself begin to let go and accept that, yes, Benny saw straight through him. Pushing him to Castiel struck Dean as the most remarkable unselfish act of friendship when he could have easily hissed and spat like a predatory animal.

He realized Castiel stared at him again with that annoying and endearing innocence, like seeing a star for the first time. And then his mouth twitched. Awkward and subtle, a smile fought its way to the surface. Even through the grime and uneven beard, the old Castiel pushed through everything and enjoyed the quiet with Dean. They slid closer together in the dirt and Castiel moved first, sliding his fingers through the hand Dean used most to break necks and slash throats. His touch bled away the ugliness that clenched Dean's hand, perpetually ready to kill. The brush of affection burst the dam.

"Cas, I ... I wanna--"

A mouth covered Dean's before he could get out all of the words. Though he tasted of dirt and sweat, something about Castiel so close and so willing left him dizzy and intoxicated. He should have expected the angel would anticipate what he wanted before he uttered the words.

"Wait," the hunter said, breaking away with a wet snap between their locked lips. His hands framed Castiel's bearded jaw and he kept him close, studying his eyes. "You're sure about this?"

"Quiet, Dean," he replied dryly. "We don't have all night."

The angel's sense of urgency should have unnerved him, but his brain quit functioning as an arm latched around his waist and pulling him flush against a hard chest. Castiel's shape felt much harder and toned than he ever expected, even through those heavy clothes between them.

Both rising to their knees and pressed body to body, a second kiss punched a hole through the final wall of doubt left around Dean's heart. His hand clawed up along the back of Castiel's hair and he honestly didn't even care if Benny watched, wherever he was at that moment, or any monsters hiding in the trees for that matter. But damn, he just needed a little more time alone.

Pent up frustration trickled through the dam with kisses so deep that they blended each other into one flavor, part angel and part human. The throaty sound hanging deep in Castiel's voice broke Dean's last resolve, however, and the hunter reared up, taking total control. He tore the trench coat back from Castiel's shoulders and the angel's compliance brought his need to an entirely new place.

As Castiel stripped out of his own hospital scrubs, eyes never straying from Dean's face, Dean couldn't control himself from pressing the heel of his hand into his jeans. So hard that he ached, his cock jerked at the sight of Castiel's naked skin in the firelight.

"Fuck, Cas," he hissed in a dark whisper, feeling a rather hard angel brush his thigh.

Despite the need to claim Castiel like a predator, he never forgot where they were and never let his weapon go further than he could reach. Filthy, stiff clothing accumulated on the ground and, finally exposed with nothing left to hide, Dean snatched Castiel by the back of the neck and wetly mouthed along his throat. Sweat clinging to his skin and beard should have repulsed Dean but instead he couldn't get enough of it. He relished in the strength of Castiel's long hands digging into his shoulder and his lower back, leaving imprints that would certainly become bruises. He'd wear them proudly.

"Still never done this before?" Dean whispered breathlessly, lips brushing lips, his palm sliding up the underside of Castiel's cock.

Shaking his head, Castiel's blown pupils and hooded lids made him look impossibly drunk. Good. Dean wanted him to feel that delirium. He wanted Castiel to forget where they were and how they got there.

The hunter licked his own lips but they were so close that his tongue flicked the angel's lips too. A soft, loose hand teased Castiel, faintly swirling around the velvety skin at the head, and Dean smirked as blue eyes fluttered in bliss. He wanted to take his time to lick, kiss, and nip at Castiel's skin until the angel shook and shuddered, begging to be fucked.

"God, I want you," he hissed as if Castiel heard his thoughts.

That was Dean's way. Power surged through him with just the idea of reducing a body to a raw bundle of nerves. There wasn't time though and the starless sky and smell of death harshly reminded him of their barbaric surroundings. It'd have to be quick and dirty before Benny came back or some shitty monsters found them again. Dean nearly stopped and pushed the angel away, regretting the thought of their first encounter being in such a horrible place.

Just on cue, Castiel sucked his lower lip between his teeth and twisted his pelvis up into Dean's. Taken aback by the length of urgent and agitated dicks rubbing together, his head tipped back, releasing a constrained growl into the night air.

Suddenly it didn't matter how filthy they were, nor did it matter that they probably had an audience. While Dean mildly regretted that things rapidly descended into torn clothes and scratched skin, releasing years of aggression rather than making love (and he  _did_ know how to do that), Castiel didn't seem to care. He gave himself to Dean with the single-mindedness with which he approached everything in his life.

"Turn over," Dean ordered as he nudged Castiel around.

A palm between his shoulders directed him to bend over, presenting amazingly thick, strong thighs and a round, toned ass. All measure of debauched imagery paraded through Dean's mind as he gave himself lazy, teasing strokes. He leaned over Castiel, tracing a wet line of sporadic kisses down his back. The angel's muscles tensed and twitched at each point of contact, and his breath increasingly turned ragged as Dean's hand wound around his thigh. Lower his kisses trailed until he began working open Castiel's entrance, tongue darting and thoroughly wetting every possible part of him.

" _Dean_..." he gasped, overcome by the raw intimacy of the encounter.

And Dean never let himself forget that Castiel was inexperienced. He would much rather have had a legitimate lubricant to make it easier on his angel, but he coated his own fingers in saliva and worked him looser as best as he could. Soon the angel growled too, sending convulsions straight through Dean's cock, begging to experience the heat, the ache, and the addiction to another being. He tenderly, lovingly rubbed his free hand along Castiel's hip and the base of his spine as the rocking ensued. Castiel's curling pelvis met Dean's slick fingers as eagerly as Dean gave him that untested pleasure.

Unable to wait anymore, the hunter spat again on his hand and groaned as he slicked himself with quick passes over his cock. He knew nothing would compare to being buried deep in Castiel as only the darkest corners of his mind had imagined for years.

"Now, Dean," instructed the angel in a wrung out, pleading tenor.

Dean replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock and sucked in harsh air between his teeth with the warm, aching bolt corkscrewing up his spine. Only a little unwelcome resistance greeted his girth, surprising him, as if Castiel's body had been created to fit his.

He bent forward and hooked a hand over Castiel's shoulder, anchoring both of them to the ground as their pelvises began snapping together much faster than he intended. Part of him knew it was better to be careful and avoid hurting Castiel, but something primal overrode the caution. Through the wicked, delicious squeezing with each plunge into Castiel, he watched. Dean forced his eyes to remain fixated on the rolling back muscles and the occasional droop of Castiel's head as a particular moment crested and passed here and there, bringing both of them closer and closer to the precipice.

"I'm sorry I waited so long." Dean stammered through the whispered phrase as he bent over Castiel and slid his palm down the writhing torso beneath him.

Castiel sank to the dirt and Dean followed. Seeing his ass hunched up and rolling with Dean's rhythm left the pair beyond all sound. They spiraled to a place of pure sensation, one atop the other, moving together until neither could muster a moan. Only short, sporadic gasps and jaws hanging wide displayed their mutual intensity.

As fire coiled around the base of Dean's spine, he latched his fist around Castiel's cock and pumped wickedly, knowing the angel had never felt such a thing before. Kisses dotted the back of Castiel's neck, across his shoulder, and Dean's free hand wound through those fingers digging desperately into the ground. In the last moments, bodies overtook minds and they bucked wildly. Sweat slicked flesh slapped rapidly and finally, Castiel's moans came in rapid succession, tearing from his throat like it completely possessed him.

A voice cried out across the lake and Dean didn't immediately realize it belonged to him as fire ripped through his body. He came like a viper strike, violently spilling into Castiel and vaguely sensing stickiness spill over his hand as he jerked the angel with him.

"Fuck,  _yes_ , fuck!" chanted Dean hoarsely.

Castiel collapsed first and Dean dropped just moments afterward, rolling away onto his back. He blinked at the sky and stars spun before his eyes even though none hung up there in the emptiness.

Beside him, still on his stomach, Castiel fought to catch his breath. Dean felt those intense blue eyes combing over his profile, soon followed by a heavy hand sliding across his chest. Smirking lazily, he reached for Castiel as well until the angel settled on his shoulder with a leg and an arm tossed over his body.

A long time passed that way, neither of them speaking, yet neither of them forgetting the threats lurking in the wilderness.

"I wish there were stars up there," Dean mumbled after a while. "It'd feel a little bit like home if there was even a little moonlight."

"I didn't know you noticed such things," whispered Castiel.

A smirk plumped one of Dean's cheeks. "I'm a hunter, not soulless."

"Close your eyes. The stars are in your memory," Castiel advised with a drawl as if his own eyes closed as well.

"Can't do that. Gotta keep watch. They're not gonna snack on your sweet ass now that it's mine." He hid behind humor, of course, but he meant it. Protecting Castiel meant something entirely different after that night whether he articulated it or not. "You think Benny saw anything?"

"Almost certainly. A vampire's vision is highly advanced at night, as is his sense of hearing," the angel explained in his literal way.

Dean chuckled. "You're not embarrassed?"

"No." A cavernous, insecure pause followed. "Are you?"

"Hell no," replied Dean sincerely. He debated about whether he should even say it, but then, "Benny's not so bad. You should ... y'know ... go easier on him. If he hadn't forced me to come over here, we wouldn't have ... y'know."

"Engaged in sexual congress."

"Cas, c'mon." The clinical way he spoke made Dean wince. "It's not just sex. It's us. Even when we get outta here, I wanna, y'know, be with you."

Castiel's silence meant he thought about it--at least Dean hoped. "Can you say that without so much hesitation?" the angel said.

If he didn't force himself beyond that thick headed comfort zone of sarcasm and snide quips, he knew Castiel would never learn to read his subtlety. He had to bridge the gap, to meet his angel halfway. That was what people did for each other when they were in lo....

"Listen to me," Dean blurted over his own thoughts. He rolled over, pushing Castiel on his back. To further make his point, his thumb caressed the matted beard along the angel's jawline. "I'm gonna get us outta here. We're doing this together. Your angel ass is getting shoved through that doorway if I have to push you every inch of the way myself."

"You're rather confident I'll go back to Earth," he said quietly.

Dean bent, impulsively branding his mouth with a kiss. "You're coming home with me or I'm not going at all."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Castiel's voice gave way to a whisper as his palm draped over Dean's cheek. A thumb pulled along the line of his lower lip. "Just think about tonight, Dean. Tomorrow is too far away for either of us."


End file.
